Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes. More than one wireless communication system can be operated to provide wireless access to communication services, typically operated by different and competing service providers.
These various wireless communication systems can allow a wireless communication device which receives wireless service from a home wireless network operator to also receive service from non-home, or “roaming,” wireless network operators via roaming agreements. When a device roams onto a wireless communication system of a first service provider, sometimes referred to as a visited wireless communication system, authentication and authorization for the roaming device is typically performed with the home service provider of the roaming device. However, during this authentication/authorization process as well as during normal operation, information about the wireless communication network of the first service provider can be inadvertently provided to the service provider of the roaming device, revealing potentially proprietary information to a competing wireless communication system service provider.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for handling traffic congestion messages in wireless communication systems are provided herein. In one example, method of operating a wireless communication system is provided. The method includes monitoring a traffic congestion message transferred by a radio access network of the wireless communication system for delivery to a congestion mitigation node responsive to user traffic congestion for a wireless communication device in the radio access network. The method includes identifying a destination network for the traffic congestion message. When the destination network indicates a congestion mitigation node not in the wireless communication system, the method includes withholding delivery of the traffic congestion message. When the destination network indicates a congestion mitigation node in the wireless communication system, the method includes allowing delivery of the traffic congestion message to the congestion mitigation node in the wireless communication system.
In another example, a wireless communication system is provided. The wireless communication system includes a control node configured to monitor a traffic congestion message transferred by a radio access network of the wireless communication system for delivery to a congestion mitigation node responsive to user traffic congestion for a wireless communication device in the radio access network. The control node is configured to identify a destination network for the traffic congestion message. When the destination network indicates a congestion mitigation node not in the wireless communication system, the control node is configured to withhold delivery of the traffic congestion message. When the destination network indicates a congestion mitigation node in the wireless communication system, the control node is configured to allow delivery of the traffic congestion message to the congestion mitigation node in the wireless communication system.
In another example, a method of operating a control node of a wireless communication system is provided. The method includes monitoring traffic congestion messages transferred by a radio access network of the wireless communication system for delivery to congestion mitigation nodes responsive to user traffic congestion for wireless communication devices receiving wireless access in the radio access network. The method includes identifying if the traffic congestion messages are associated with wireless communication devices roaming onto the wireless communication system. When the traffic congestion messages are associated with wireless communication devices roaming onto the wireless communication system, the method includes inhibiting delivery of the associated traffic congestion messages to home wireless communication systems associated with the wireless communication devices. When the traffic congestion messages are associated with wireless communication devices homed by the wireless communication system, the method includes allowing delivery of the associated traffic congestion messages to congestion mitigation nodes of the wireless communication system.